1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification of multiple tags, and more Particularly to a method for efficiently identifying a plurality of moving tags with a plurality of readers.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology has made a rapid development since 2000. Particularly, passive RFID technology of an ultrahigh frequency (UHF) band stands in the limelight in a distribution market.
An RFID tag is attached onto an object to be recognized, and an RFID reader identifies information included in the tag. The tag information identified by the RFID reader is transmitted to a server and processed in real-time. Thus, a tag identification rate and tag reading speed of an RFID reader are significant criterion of performance.
When a plurality of RFID readers operate in a small area, the performance of the RFID readers is deteriorated due to interference among the RFID readers and repeated identification of a tag by multiple RFID readers. Also, when an object with multiple tags attached thereto is moving at a predetermined speed, the tag identification rate and tag reading speed of an RFID reader are decreased because there is a limit in the number of tags a single RFID reader can identify and the time that moving tags stay in the reading area of the RFID reader.
Therefore, it is required to develop a method for identifying multiple tags to improve tag identification rate and tag reading speed of an RFID system and increase the throughput of the RFID system by efficiently identifying a plurality of moving tags.